


None So Blind [podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Crossover, Deaf Clint Barton, Disability, Gen, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Learning Disabilities, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say when you assume you make an ass of you and me.</p><p>Matt wishes that the Avenger's assumptions about his seeming inability to read the written word did something as benign as making an ass of him and them. Being called illiterate shouldn't hurt, not when he knows he's not, and it's not like he can tell them the truth.</p><p>Not that the truth would make much difference. He's just going to have to grin and bear it.</p><p>If he can.  [Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	None So Blind [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [None So Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256720) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



**Title:** None So Blind  
**Author:** prettybirdy979  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Daredevil/Avengers  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length:** 3 hours 16 minutes  
**Summary:** They say when you assume you make an ass of you and me.  
Matt wishes that the Avenger's assumptions about his seeming inability to read the written word did something as benign as making an ass of him and them. Being called illiterate shouldn't hurt, not when he knows he's not, and it's not like he can tell them the truth.  
Not that the truth would make much difference. He's just going to have to grin and bear it.  
If he can.  


**Files:** [Chapter 1 mp3 (123MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hixbt197cmswi7a/None_So_Blind_-_Chapter_1.mp3) | [Chapter 2 mp3 (66MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2j26sp189622lv2/None_So_Blind_-_Chapter_2.mp3) | [Chapters 1-2 m4b (277MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9olvt5i5v71vxo2/None_So_Blind.m4b)  



End file.
